


Необходимые вещи

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: У Учих свои представления о (не)важном.





	Необходимые вещи

Услышав, как Хаширама приглашает Мадару пойти вместе с ними, Тобирама лишь выразительно скрипнул зубами. По опыту он уже знал, что стараться отговорить или вразумить брата бесполезно: когда речь заходила о Мадаре, тот становился слеп и глух.  
Конечно, можно было отказаться идти самому, но зловредный Учиха наверняка счёл бы это трусостью, чего никак нельзя было допустить.   
Они договорились встретиться вечером в доме Сенджу и отправиться в путь уже оттуда.   
Весь день Тобираму терзали неясные опасения. Он не мог толком объяснить, что именно не даёт ему покоя, но в одном был уверен точно: Учиха обязательно всё испортит. Увы, у Хаширамы на этот счёт, как всегда, было своё мнение.  
Ровно в восемь часов раздался стук в дверь. Оглядев стоящего на пороге Мадару, Тобирама понял, что опасения были не напрасны.   
— Зачем тебе столько оружия?!  
— Это ж разве много? — искренне удивился Мадара. — Я взял только самое необходимое.   
— Кама, гунбай, катана, вакидзаси, — демонстративно пересчитал Тобирама.  
— Нодачи пришлось оставить, — с сожалением сообщил Мадара, любовно поглаживая оплетённые кожей рукояти.   
— Куда тут ещё нодачи!   
— Угу. Некуда. Места не хватило.   
— Зато для другого хватило, — мрачно сказал Тобирама, имея в виду увиденный арсенал, но Мадара понял его по-своему и оживился.   
— Да это ж так… баловство одно. Всего-то четыре метательных кинжала, восемь кунаев да тридцать сюрикенов. Хотя, мне кажется, что-то я всё же забыл прихватить.   
— Сколько сюрикенов?! — несколько блаженных секунд Тобирама убеждал себя, что ослышался, потом жестокая реальность взяла верх.   
— Тридцать, — повторил Мадара. — Думаешь, не хватит? — он с сомнением коснулся края широкого рукава. — Вообще, у меня ещё отравленные иглы есть. Но немного, где-то с полсотни.   
— _Я_ думаю, это на тридцать сюрикенов и пятьдесят игл больше, чем нам надо.   
— Не смешно, — фыркнул Мадара. — И чем, по-твоему, мы будем отбиваться от врагов? Зубами и когтями?  
Тобирама не сомневался, что Мадара прекрасно отобьётся зубами и когтями — если ему по какой-то причине станет лень активировать шаринган. Саму причину такой лени Тобирама придумать не мог, но готов был рассмотреть её в качестве рабочей гипотезы.   
Но… но дело было даже не в этом…  
— Какие враги, Мадара, опомнись! Ты в курсе, куда мы собираемся?  
— Никогда не знаешь, где ждёт опасность. Нужно быть всегда готовым встретить её во всеоружии и дать бой, — Мадара дёрнул плечом. Висящий на плече вещмешок согласно звякнул.   
— А там-то что? — слабым голосом спросил Тобирама.   
Всем известно, что вслух Учихи говорят только половину правды. Тогда сколько всего на самом деле Мадара тащит с собой?!  
— Ашико, шуко, кагинава…  
— Какого плешивого хвоста биджу тебе приспособления для штурма в деревне, где нет построек выше одного этажа?!   
О том, что это их собственная деревня, Тобирама даже не стал напоминать.   
Мадара не снизошёл до ответа.   
—…набор ядов, взрывные свитки, тэцубиси… Хм. Нет, я определённо что-то забыл.   
Тобирама колебался между двумя вариантами: «мозги» и «совесть», но определиться не успел.   
— Ну что, все готовы? — весело спросил Хаширама, выходя из своей комнаты. — Идём?  
В руках у него был небольшой деревянный тазик с мочалкой, полотенцем и куском мыла. Обычный набор для похода в баню.   
Мадара повернулся к другу, остановил взгляд на банных принадлежностях и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
— Вот! Я так и знал, что забыл какую-то мелочь!


End file.
